


When Opportunity Knocks

by rhiannonhero



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, QAF, QaFUS, Queer as Folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 spoilers.  Episode related.  Inspired by Peggin's comment.</p><p>Peggin said:</p><p>******</p><p>Brian: So, Connor James, huh? Big time Hollywood hunk.</p><p>Justin: Yeah, he's really hot. He's got a really big cock, too. (Cute little smile) Almost as big as you.</p><p>(Brian smiles)</p><p>Brian: So, what did you do?</p><p>Justin: Well, we went back to his place, and he showed me around. He's got this great place, it must have 20 rooms, and a pool outside, and--</p><p>Brian: I don't want to know about his house. I want to know what you *did*.</p><p>Justin (Naughty smile): You want me to show you?</p><p>Brian (Returning the smile): Yeah, show me what he did to you.</p><p>Justin (hesitates): You sure? I mean, he's the one who--</p><p>Brian: I think I figured that part out, Sunshine. I know what a size queen you are, and half the Western Hemisphere has seen what Connor James looks like in a Speedo.</p><p>Justin: Oh. (Bigger smile) Okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta readers msjudi, supergrover24, and andtheafterglow!

Opportunities like this were few and far between. Justin wasn't about to waste it.

If he'd let himself think it over, he might have been offended that it had taken him basically promising on the soul of his not-so-dead mother that he would _definitely_ move in with Brian after he returned from Hollywood, and furthermore that he would indeed return _period_, before Brian would relax out of the subdermal panic -mode that Justin's announcement had set off.

The pain killers that Brian was riding like slow horses through molasses probably also played a role in helping him calm down. That and the blow job, the joint, and Justin's murmured words of affection when Brian had been pretending to sleep. Sometimes it sucked that Justin's "I love yous" were most well received when Brian's eyes were closed and his breathing slow and measured, all evidence of returned affection cleared from his face.

Still, _this_ was a big concession, and if past history was anything to go by, he knew that Brian felt like Justin was locked in tight. And despite outward appearances, the fuck had little to do with wanting to know what Connor James had done to Justin's tight, little ass, and everything to do with sealing the deal. A piece of Brian Kinney's ass in return for a piece of Justin Taylor's future--size of said piece of future to be negotiated at a later date.

Brian's eyes were hazy with the mixture of marijuana and Vicodin. Justin had tried to talk him out of smoking the joint, noting that mixing drugs was always a bad decision, and that he didn't want to be the one holding Brian's convulsing body when he died of a drug-related seizure or stroke. Brian rolled his eyes and lit the joint anyway. "Such a drama queen. I've mixed harder chemicals and lived to tell the tale. Now, speaking of tail--" and he'd gestured toward Justin's ass. "Show me what Connor James did to yours."

If Justin didn't love Brian so much, he'd probably fucking choke him to death. He considered it. Decided to let Brian live, but took the joint away and finished it himself. Watching Brian drift along in his haze, Justin chuckled, "I've never seen you so eager to get fucked before."

Brian's eyes half-closed and he licked his dry lips, whispering, "Everyone needs a stiff prick every once in awhile. Even me."

Justin smashed out the joint and brought the glass of water to Brian's lips, pondering the situation. As opportunities went, this was prime, and wasn't going to waste it, but something had to be cleared up. He grabbed a pen and paper out of the nightstand.

Brian's face twisted incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing? I'm offering you access to the most amazing ass you've ever had--"

Justin snorted.

"--and you're writing a fucking essay?"

"I need protection. I've got to cover my ass, so to speak." Justin wrote rapidly, and then shoved the paper and pen at Brian. "If you want me to do this, I need you to sign that."

Brian eyed the paper, reading it aloud slowly. "I, Brian A. Kinney, hereby declare that I freely, and of my own volition, chose to experience the divine and utter perfection of one Justin Taylor's dick up my ass on this day, March some-fucking-day-or-other, 2004. At no point in the future shall I claim to have been coerced, drugged, or otherwise manipulated into this act of beautiful sexual fulfillment, nor will I complain that one Justin Taylor made me come too hard, or too many times."

Justin nodded and pointed at the line he'd drawn beneath the statement. "Sign there."

"Jesus, Sunshine, you'd better live up to the promises set forth in this contract, or the part about not complaining is null and void."

"Sign."

Brian scribbled his name and Justin took the paper, stuffing it into the bedside drawer for safe keeping. He might need it later.

"Okay, then, where should I start?"

::::::

"First, we went back to his place and had a few drinks. So, I suppose I was pleasantly buzzed, like _you_."

Brian smiled and shifted on the bed. Justin had pulled Brian's jeans off, and left Brian's shirt unbuttoned. He hadn't felt like dealing with rearranging the sling if he'd taken the shirt all the way off. Brian rested with his head on a pillow, and his long body stretched the length of the bed. Justin sat naked beside him, smoking down the rest of the joint and telling the story.

He made his move, coming up behind me and whispering in my ear, "Would the real life J.T. like to know how the guy who wants to play Rage fucks?"

Brian rolled his eyes. '

"And, I said, 'Yeah. Sure. Got a bed?'"

Brian laughed, wincing as his movement caused his broken bone to flare up. Justin put the joint out and left it on the bedside table, moving over Brian and kneeling between his legs.

"Did he blow you?" Brian asked.

"Shh. I'm telling you what happened."

"Hurry up."

"So eager to be fucked!"

"Hurry up!"

Justin ran his hands up Brian's thighs and considered what to say next. He had to modify the story a little, because Connor James had fucked him from behind in the elbows and knees position, and with Brian's broken collar bone, that wasn't going to work.

"So, we ended up in his bedroom, right, which was nothing like this bedroom, so you'll have to imagine something much warmer, cozy, and quilted."

"Quilted?"

Justin tickled Brian's balls, smiling when Brian's legs twitched in response. "Mm-hmm, his grandmother had made this red, orange, and brown quilt that was on his bed."

"You're turning me off, Sunshine. I'm losing my hard-on."

"Okay, so, pretend the room looked like this room. Anyway, he kind of pushed me down like you are on the bed, and loomed up over me like this--" Justin crawled over Brian's body, bracing himself on his arms over Brian's torso. "Are you ready to get fucked, little boy?"

Brian's eyes glinted playfully. "Oh, wow. A talker."

"Yeah. And I said, 'Fuck me, then.'"

"So he grabbed my arms--" Justin took hold of Brian's left arm and pressed against it, as though holding him down. Brian's eyes were glowing and Justin felt a wave of amusement and love pass through him, so he leaned down and kissed Brian's mouth, tasting him and smiling against his lips.

"You kissed him?" Brian asked, the extreme nonchalance in his tone setting off all of Justin's warning bells, the sub-dermal panic-mode was nearly activated again.

Justin looked into Brian's eyes and said seriously, "No, that was just for you." He could feel Brian's body relax under him, again. He rubbed his nose against Brian's and smiled. "Only for you."

Brian grunted impatiently. "What next? Did he fuck you or what?"

"Yeah," Justin paused, reaching for the lubed condom, and sliding it on. "I put the condom on him, and he grabbed me behind the knees and pushed my legs up like this--" Justin shoved Brian's legs up to his chest, startled when Brian whimpered. "Jesus, Brian. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Brian smirked, still hissing a little from the pain. "Have I taught you nothing? It always hurts a little."

Justin laughed and eased Brian's legs back a little, waiting until Brian seemed comfortable to go on.

"There wasn't a lot of foreplay. It was a fuck, you know?" Justin said, kind of apologetically. It wasn't what he wanted when he was fucking Brian, but--

"Do it, Justin. Show me."

Justin used his shoulder to hold one of Brian's legs, and held his dick against Brian's asshole. He moved it there a little, breathing in and out, wanting it to be better for Brian than the rough thrust in that Connor James had given him.

"Fuck me, Justin. Christ. I'm not going to beg."

Justin took a deep breath and pushed--

God it was tight, and Brian made a low noise in the back of his throat as Justin pressed inside. The slow drive in was maddening between the heat of Brian's ass, the clench, and the gritty texture. "Fuck, more lube," Justin said, reaching for the tube on the bedside table.

Brian grabbed Justin's wrist with his good arm. "I'm not a delicate flower, Justin. If you can take it, I can take it. Show me how Connor James fucked you."

Justin swallowed hard, looked at where his dick was lodged half-way up Brian's tight ass, and said, "Brian, please, can I show you how _I_ fuck _you_ instead?"

Brian's grip on Justin's wrist faded, and his eyes shifted out of focus for a moment. Then he let go, closing his eyes, while Justin reached across him to the lube.

The next thrust in was better, smoother, and the way Brian's ass lifted to meet him proved it. "Is it good?" Justin asked, softly.

Brian shrugged with one shoulder. "I've had better."

Justin laughed. Brian was a liar, a fucking liar. And he rolled his hips in an initial tease, before setting a rhythm of a moderately hard fuck. The slap of flesh on flesh seemed to surprise Brian, as though it had only then occurred to him that he was getting fucked. His face changed from amused and smug, to overwhelmed and shocked.

Justin soothed him, rubbing his hands down Brian's thighs and murmuring nonsensical sounds. Brian relaxed gradually, and his shoulder didn't seem to be bothering him as Justin gazed down at Brian's face, watching for any sign of discomfort as they moved together.

Gradually, Justin picked up the pace, noting Brian's body's response. The way Brian's eyes rolled back, the gentle gasp he made, followed shortly by movements that indicated Brian wanted to move more, but was afraid he would hurt his shoulder. He was nearly writhing, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Justin felt a swell of pride at the pleasure he knew he was giving Brian.

"Did you--" Brian gasped his body clenching again as Justin plowed the head of his cock over Brian's prostate. "Did you come from just his dick in your ass?" Brian's voice was breathless and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream as his head flew back on Justin's next thrust.

"No. I had to jerk myself off," Justin panted, thrusting hard again, and knocking Brian's hand away when it sneaked down to try to relieve the pressure. "But you will."

Brian made a scoffing noise that was over-ridden by his reaction to Justin's next well-angled thrust. "Ah!"

Justin smiled, holding Brian's hand away from his dick. "Come on, you're so close, Brian. Just let it happen."

"Fuck you," Brian muttered, through his clenched teeth, even as his hips rose for Justin's stroke.

Justin snapped his hips, riding Brian recklessly, fucking him harder than he normally would, trying to push him over the edge with his cock alone. God, it would be such a fucking power trip to make Brian come without touching his dick.

Brian tensed under him, his hips going still as Justin fucked him with short, sharp thrusts. His face contorted and it was only a matter of time, a matter of a few more thrusts--

Justin held on when Brian arched up, crying out with a mix of ecstasy from his orgasm, come shooting over his chest, and pain from the sudden shift in position. "Fuck!" Brian exclaimed, dropping back down, panting and shuddering. "Fuck."

Slowing down, Justin rocked steadily until Brian caught his breath. "Okay?"

Brian blinked up at him dazedly. Justin grinned and set the faster pace again. "Want to go for a second?"

"Christ, give me a minute here."

Justin slowed down, running his fingers over Brian's chest to scoop up some come. He licked it slowly off his fingers, watching Brian's eyes follow his tongue.

"Did he eat your come?" Brian asked.

Justin smirked. "No. I think this hasn't been a good demonstration. I'll have to show you again. With an aim to keep it more accurate this time."

Brian smirked back. "I think you should get your dick out of my ass."

"But I haven't come yet."

"Slow and steady doesn't always win the prize."

"Fuck you," Justin said, thrusting hard against Brian's prostate, before pulling out. He gazed down at his rock hard cock, and frowned. "I hate you," he muttered to Brian.

"Get that condom off and I'll suck you."

Justin blinked. "I was going to make you come again."

"You already made me come too hard once. Now my shoulder fucking hurts."

Justin waved his hand toward the drawer. "No complaints about coming too hard! You signed it!"

"It'll never hold up in a court of law," Brian said, laughing. "Now get the condom off, and get up here."

"You're really going to suck me?" Justin pouted. He couldn't believe he'd been in Brian's ass and didn't come. It was so unfair.

"No. I'm going to bite it off. What do you think?"

Justin looked sadly at the condom on his dick, and gazed mournfully at Brian's ass.

"Jesus Christ, Sunshine, fine. Stick it back in, but hurry the fuck up, will you?"

Justin grinned, climbed back between Brian's legs, and pressed inside. It was easier this time. He pumped in and out, twisting his hips and watching Brian's dick grow harder with each thrust. He laughed happily. Oh, hell yeah, he was going to come in Brian's tight ass, but more than that--Brian was going to come again, too.

Opportunities like this one don't come often, and he sure as fuck wasn't going to waste it.

THE END


End file.
